Things Aren't Always As They Seem
by foreverPheobeCole
Summary: My first fanfic. Be kind. It is a story of what I wanted to happen. Cole and Phoebe are married. He's not evil. Piper and Leo are together. He's not an Elder, etc. Suck at summaries. please read anyway
1. Family

Enjoy. Please tell me if you like it. Please review. Piper is still married to Leo. They have Wyatt and Chris and another child on the way. Wyatt is three and Chris is two  
  
Pheobe and Cole are back together and married again. Cole is human.  
  
Paige is single at the moment. She felt cramped in the house with all of the children and moved into her own apartment.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hello, is anyone home," Pheobe yelled through the  
  
old Victorian home.  
  
"We're back," Cole added.  
  
Pheobe and Cole just got back from the Bahamas  
  
where they spent two weeks of 'us' time as Cole had  
  
called it for their second honeymoon. They were  
  
trying to rebuild their marriage, so that this one  
  
would last. Pheobe had finally agreed to give him a  
  
second chance after he had come back asked for  
  
their help to make him human again. Piper walked  
  
into the room.  
  
"Hey, good honeymoon?" she asked with a  
  
smile.  
"Great," Cole said as he pulled Pheobe into his  
  
arms.  
"Stop. You're going to make vomit a little."  
  
Piper said, teasingly.  
  
Cole released Pheobe from his arms and she went  
  
and kissed Piper's stomach.  
  
"Hello, my little nephew," she said.  
  
Piper, at this point, is eight months pregnant with  
  
her third child. Only one month to go before the  
  
newest Halliwell is welcomed into the family.  
  
"Speaking of nephews, where are Wyatt and  
  
Chris?" Cole asked. Wyatt is in the sunroom in his  
  
playpen and Chris is asleep," Piper replied.  
  
Cole walked into the sunroom and started playing  
  
with his nephew leaving Pheobe and Piper to talk.  
  
Cole is a full-blooded human without any kind of  
  
powers. They made sure that Cole could never  
  
become evil again by binding any powers that he  
  
might have had and saying a Power of Three spell to  
  
make sure evil couldn't get a hold on him any more.  
  
Cole and Pheobe are still living at the manor so they  
  
can help protect the children. Paige is living about  
  
ten minutes away, but she can orb, so she can get  
  
there and help if need be. Another reason why Cole  
  
and Pheobe are living at the manor is to protect  
  
Cole from demons and other evil forces that may be  
  
after him.  
Piper is cranky and mad at everyone all the time.  
  
She is a lot worse than she was with her other two  
  
pregnancies. Apparently it doesn't get easier the  
  
third time around.  
  
That night at around three a.m. Pheobe, Cole,  
  
and Leo all awoke to the sound of a crash in the  
  
kitchen. They all went downstairs and found Piper  
  
cooking. After finding out what the noise was  
  
Pheobe and Cole went back upstairs. Leo wanted to  
  
go to bed because he knew that the Elders could call  
  
for him at any point, but knew he couldn't leave her.  
  
He stayed with her during her hormone-pregnancy  
  
breakdown or whatever you would like to call it.  
  
Later that morning around nine, Pheobe and Cole  
  
got up and came downstairs and ate breakfast. Leo  
  
had just gotten Piper to sleep so he told them to be  
  
quiet. Everyone was quiet all day to let Piper rest.  
  
When Piper woke up, Leo fixed her something to  
  
eat. As she ate, she complained that he couldn't  
  
cook, which was the truth, but still she didn't have to  
  
be so harsh.  
While she was eating, the doorbell rang. Leo got  
  
the door and it was Piper's yoga instructor who was coming to help her deal with home birth. Piper  
  
refused to do it and kicked her out. Piper had taken  
  
maternity leave from P3 about two weeks ago and  
  
given full control to a woman that she just hired.  
  
Pheobe doesn't work anymore because it was taking  
  
up too much of her time, time that she wanted to  
  
spend with her nephews and husband.  
  
Paige started working back at her old social  
  
worker job and Cole is a lawyer at an important firm  
  
which had been checked out, by Paige, to see if he  
  
was telling the truth, which he was. He has an office  
  
and is working on actual cases so nobody can say  
  
that it's a cover. Cole is the only adult living in the  
  
manor that is going to work on a daily basis. Paige  
  
helps with the bills at the manor and P3 since she  
  
just got a raise. Paige learned to accept and trust  
  
Cole after she checked up on him. He got all his  
  
records and got a birth certificate to authenticate his  
  
new life. He has birthdays like every other human.  
  
Pheobe and Cole went to spend the day at the  
  
park since Cole didn't have to work that day. Paige  
  
was at work and Leo was looking after his charges.  
  
Piper was left at home alone. The phone started to  
  
ring, so Piper waddled over there and answered the  
  
phone.  
"Hello, is this Pheobe Halliwell?" the man's voice  
  
asked.  
  
"No. Can I take a message?" she asked.  
  
"This is Dr. Ross. Could you tell her to call me  
  
back as soon as possible, please?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," she answered.  
  
"Thanks," he said and then hung up.  
  
Piper became worried. Why hadn't Pheobe mentioned  
  
anything about a doctor. Was there something wrong. She tried to banish these bad thoughts, but  
  
she couldn't seem to.  
  
Leo would orb in every few hours or so to check  
  
on her. She had contemplated telling him about the  
  
phone call, but decided against it. Pheobe and Cole  
  
came in at around five. Piper told Pheobe to call the  
  
doctor's office because they had called. Pheobe kissed  
  
Cole, who had a worried look on his and picked up the  
  
cordless phone. She went upstairs to her room, locked the  
  
door and dialed the number. 


	2. Two?

TelekeneticDarkness- Thanks for the review. I have a lot more dialogue in this chapter.  
  
I hope ya like it. I will get to the point of the story at some point. I have to set it up first, though.  
  
Please review  
  
Chapter 2  
Two?  
  
"Hello, Dr. Ross's office, How may I help you?" the woman's voice questioned .  
"I need to speak with Dr. Ross, please. I'm returning his call," Pheobe answered.  
  
"Hello, Miss Halliwell. I have some news for you," he said.  
  
"What is it?" Pheobe asked getting worried.  
  
"You're pregnant, Miss Halliwell," the doctor announced.  
  
"Congratulations." Pheobe didn't say a thing. She was shocked. They had not planned this. Sure, it would be great, but were they ready.  
"Thank you," she replied after a long silence.  
  
"I take it that this wasn't a planned pregnancy?" he asked.  
  
"No it wasn't," she replied.  
  
"Well you have many options," he started.  
  
"No. I'm keeping my baby," she cut him off.  
  
"Alright. You need to schedule an appointment so that we can make sure the baby is doing fine," he said. "How's Monday at three? He asked.  
  
"Great, I will be there," she said.  
  
She hung up the phone and just sat there thinking.  
  
"A baby," she whispered.  
  
This was incredible news. As she thought about it, a smile crept across her face. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Pheobe," Cole said on the other side of the door while jiggling the doorknob.  
  
Pheobe got up and unlocked the door. Cole saw the glowing look on her face and knew what it meant.  
"Are you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am. You're gonna be a daddy," she told him with a cheery voice.  
  
With these words, Cole picked Pheobe up and swung her around.  
"This is amazing. I'm gonna be a daddy," he said before he kissed Pheobe passionately on the lips.  
  
This kiss lasted a very long time and Cole still holding Phoebe made his way to the door, locked it, and made his way to the bed. He unbuttoned Pheobe's dress and threw it on the floor and she did the same with his shirt. She unbuttoned his pants and threw them without breaking their passionate kiss. Cole was on top now and was kissing her neck. She moaned with pleasure, which made Cole smile, knowing he was doing a good job at keeping her satisfied. They both continued kissing each other and made love.  
Phoebe slept in Cole arms and he just laid awake and watched her all night long. He had his hand on her stomach and was caressing her.  
That morning when Pheobe woke up Cole was sitting beside her with her breakfast. He handed her the food.  
"You need to eat. Don't worry. I didn't make it. Piper did." Cole said flashing her his beautiful smile.  
  
Pheobe laughed and then started to eat.  
"You didn't tell them did you?" Pheobe asked.  
  
"No. I wouldn't tell them without your permission," Cole said.  
  
"Thanks. We'll tell them after I eat," Pheobe replied.  
  
"All right," he said kissing her forehead.  
  
Pheobe and Cole walked down the stairs about an hour later and called the family together. Paige orbed in and the family was complete.  
"What do you want to tell us that couldn't wait until after my shower," Paige said wearing a bath robe and wringing out her hair. Cole held Pheobe's hand and smiled.  
"I'm pregnant," Pheobe said.  
  
"Oh, my God. That's great," Piper said hugging her sister and then Cole.  
  
"Yeah, congratulations," Leo said hugging Pheobe and then Cole as well.  
  
Then it was Paige's turn to congratulate the happy couple.  
  
"This is great news," Paige said and hugged Pheobe.  
  
She had a look in her eyes that didn't seem to thrilled for her. The tone of her voice seemed different, almost evil.  
First Piper's baby would be born and they would have a baby in the house plus a pregnant woman. Then just when Piper's baby was sleeping through the night there would be another newborn in the house screaming.  
On Monday, Cole and Pheobe went to their first appointment with Piper's doctor. The doctor knew that Piper and Pheobe's pregnancies were magical and to expect the unexpected. She looked at a sonagram.  
  
"What do we have here," she said?  
  
As soon as she said it Pheobe started to freak out.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong with my baby?" Pheobe said, frantically.  
  
"Nothing they both appear to be perfect," she answered.  
  
"They," Cole asked, confused.  
  
"Yes I think that I see two babies, but I'll need to listen to confirm it," she said.  
  
She listened and heard two heartbeats.  
  
"Yes, two heartbeats. Would you like to listen?" she asked them. They both listened to their babies and were overjoyed. Cole insisted on going baby shopping, so they did. Well their credit cards were maxed out but at least their children will have things. They got everything that you would ever need for a baby and doubled it. Cole payed a truck driver to deliver all the things that day. Cole and Pheobe both realized that their car was way too small for two children. They had a silver Mini Cooper that is definitely too small for a family, so they went to a car dealership. They told them they were looking for a family car, but not any kind of old person car. They were not in their forties. They traded the Mini for and orange 2004 Nissan Murano. They got into their new SUV that had a DVD player, a CD player, and headphones for each seat. They drove the SUV home and went inside.  
They called the family together for the second time.  
  
"Wait don't tell me, you're having twins," Piper said as a joke.  
  
She noticed the look on their faces.  
  
"Oh, my God. You are." she said  
  
"Yeah," Cole replied.  
  
So what do you think. Is it ok? Please review and tell me what you think. I promise that the story will have some drama and action. I know it's pretty boring right now, but it will get better, I promise. 


End file.
